lost_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Empire
The Second Empire is located in the Silvian Valley region of Centros. It is ruled by the Emperor Markus Gryphon VI, who has ruled for over 74 years, since he was 16 years old. History Main Article: History of the Second Empire The Second Empire was founded 42 years after the fall of the Second Empire by the only remaining member of the Royal Family, Prince Markus Gryphon II. Markus managed to regain control of most of the Empire's territory, but he dared not invade The Marshlands, and he had already allied himself with the Elves, who were busy fighting thier own war of independence against the Dwarven Empire. After Markus died at 71, a power struggle between his sons began. Finally, after killing his two brothers, Prince Wilhelm I was crowned Emperor. He strengthened both the Army and the Navy, and retook the cities of Vilverden and Alari, both important cities from a strategic point of view. The next important Emperor was Aeron II, Wilhelm I's great-great-grandson, who led an unsuccessful invasion of the Riesgo Islands. After Aeron died on this campaign, his twin sons, Markus IV and Jeremy III, both claimed the throne. After a long and bloody civil war that ended in the sacking of Jeremy's rebel capital of Livon, Markus IV took the throne. Thus began the period known as the Imperial Peace. This ended when Alari seceded during the rule of Wilhelm II, Markus IV's grandson. Another civil war was fought, ending with the Accords of Alari, which set down new laws restricting the power of the Dukes of the Empire. Sixty years later, another power struggle began, when 16 year old Markus VI was set to take the throne, despite the fact that his sister, Mary, was already 21 and married. Markus VI had her and her husband both executed, thus ending any claims to his throne. Cities Silvia Main Article: Silvia Silvia is arguably the most important city in all of Centros, as it was the capital of the First Empire and now the Second. It is quite rich due to trade and its abundant natural resources. It is surrounded by the highest walls of any city in Centros, and is considered impregnable. Kios Main Article: Kios Kios is located along the banks of the Hayrul River, but also firmly within the boundaries of the Silvian Floodplain. It is an agricultural powerhouse, producing most of the Second Empire's food. It benefits from the yearly flooding of the Hayrul, which results in some of the most fertile soil in all of Centros. Livon Main Article: Livon Livon is located at the mouth of the Eoin River, and is considered the most important military port in the world, as the sizeable Imperial Navy is docked here. It also benefits from the abundance of fish in the area, and most of the civilian population is somehow involved in the fish trade. Alari Main Article: Alari Alari is located on the southern banks of the Eoin River, in the Eoin Desert. It is the smallest city in the Empire, but nonetheless important, mostly due to its proximity to The Marshlands; it is the first line of defense in the event of an Orcish invasion. Vilverden Main Article: Vilverden Vilverden is located at the base of the Titan's Spine mountain range. It benefits greatly from its famed gold and iron mines, which are some of the richest in Centros, and also from its proximity to both the Deep Roads and to the Veiled Kingdom, which makes overland trade easy and profitable. Vilverden is the location of the Great Pass, the only safe way between the Silvian Valley and Dragonspire.